


The Things We Could Be

by dearxalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: Riza doesn’t take a step back or shove him away. She simply moves in with his pulling, confusion etches across her face and he watches her brows furrow as she processes his words. Slowly picking through them like he’s speaking a whole new language for the first time. “Let us have this Riza,” He pleads now with her. His forehead bumps hers and they’re nose to nose now as he begs and falls apart. He is only ashes whereas she is embers, ready to burn and build him back up to be the man the country needs him to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neckwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/gifts).



Roy likes waking up in her bed.

It’s soft and warm, and from his position he can see all of her. Her naked back is exposed to the world with the sheets pooling around her hips and raw sunlight filters over her, illuminating the scars on her back, reminding him he owes her so much more than stolen nights together. Riza shifts softly along the sheets and he rolls onto his side, pressing close to her. He draws a hand down the line of her spine just to watch her shiver, lips parting sleepily with a threat of wasting a bullet on him before morning coffee. 

Riza’s threat dissipates when he presses a kiss over her back, dipping low to press his lips over each raised scar. He traces the pink skin down further, skimming down to the hollow of her back where he draws his tongue over the dip in her back. She shifts back, hips arching and he sleepily draws circles over the skin there, “Good morning,” He murmurs into her skin and she exhales a soft laugh that turns into her rolling over. He helps her turn, tangling them both further into the sheets as he lays himself between her legs. 

This is a sense of home for him, nestled tight against her. His body runs hot and she hums, his warmth bleeding into her from the contact. She is cool to the touch and inviting with soft muscles and thick thighs that he loves to come home to. He lays his head down on her stomach giving in, soaking up the quiet with her. The early hours of the morning is all they really have together. With his promotion looming in the distance, they can not afford to step out of line now. So they stay quiet, they sneak around, they share mere seconds together with the promise of just a few minutes more if they cut their schedules thin. 

His hair is unruly, mussed with sleep when her fingers spear through it. Her touch is mesmerizing and addictive. Her short nails trace down the back of his neck and he shivers at the contact, turning his head over and pressing his lips just an inch above her navel. The kiss is chaste and his lips are rough, jaw scratching along her soft flesh with a five o’clock shadow that needs to be taken care of before they go into work. Her knees slide up on either side of him and she strokes down along the back of his neck once more, fingers curling in the dark hair there, “Good morning,” She answers him and her voice is warmed honey dripping from pink lips, making his heart stutter and throat tighten, “We have to get ready soon.” 

She reminds him they have to face the world soon and it’s the last thing he wants to do. Instead he draws his hands down her legs, lifts her thighs and pulls them over his shoulders. He watches the early morning blush stain her cheeks and can’t resist the smirk that tugs at his lips when he presses another kiss on her stomach. His tongue circles her navel and then drags down into the dip of her hips. He nips at the skin there, teeth tugging for just a moment to make the blood rush and a bruise bloom. He marks up what she can cover, sucks away the clean sweat as he moves further down. Riza’s legs tight around him and he loves the feel of her surrounding him as her heel presses over his back and he follows her silent instructions. 

“Later,” His voice is gruff, still heavy with sleep and he watches her blush as he drags his gaze over her where she’s all exposed under him like a work of living art. 

All her clothes are still strewn across the floor. They’re in half-hazardous piles, lingering with his own, she’s naked in the sheets with him and he pulls her further free of the linens. His tongue drags over her cunt in one quick motion and she’s no longer sleepy-eyed and lazy, but awake and the sound that leaves her is almost animalistic. Her hips arch and her hands tighten in his hair. She urges him closer as his nose brushes her clit and his tongue dips between her folds. Scorched fingers push along her thighs, holding her apart, open and willing for him. She pulls a hand from his hair and presses her knuckles into lips, biting on them. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing becomes labored. She’s panting softly, watching him through heavy lashes as he devours her. Roy lays Riza out like she is a feast and he’s starving for everything she has to offer. His tongue dances over her slick folds and he nibbles softly against her clit, listening to her strangled cry as she arches up once more. Her thighs are trembling against his hold. 

 

Roy has never been accused of being sloppy. He takes his time, follows her pulling and insistent tugging. It’s a miracle he doesn’t lose any of his hair between her knuckles as she grinds her hips up higher, letting him draw his tongue over the slick folds again. The taste of her coats his tongue and the inside of his mouth, making him drunk on the taste of her. Riza bites down on her knuckles and drops her head back into the pillows. 

His name leaves her lips, broken and breathy. He wants to hear it again so he chases her down into the mattress, pressing more weight between her hips. His teeth graze her clit once more and she shudders, muscles seizing and going slack against him. His name is a prayer on her lips as he worships her to the of her orgasm. 

He kisses the inside of her thigh with the intent to mark and untangles her legs from his shoulders, sits up in the bed. Riza digs her elbows down into the mattress and follows him, sitting up and still breathing hard. A flush as bloomed across her chest and she doesn’t seem to care as she lays her head on his shoulder, pressing her lips into the muscle of his bicep. Her lips linger there for a moment, “What was that for?” 

“Consider it a good morning,” He grins reaching up and wiping his palm across his lips in a filthy way that makes her blush darker, he makes a show of running his tongue over the remnants. Her stomach flips at the sight and he takes that same hand and tangles it into her snarled hair, pulling her in for a kiss. She makes a slight face at the taste of her on his lips, but it’s easily forgiven when his tongue drags over her lower lip and he kisses her until her lungs burn. 

And just like that it’s over. He leaves her gasping as the kiss ends. Her lips are swollen and glossy -- parted, tongue dragging over them to taste whatever is left of him on her lips. 

“Considered, Sir.” Riza breathes out the words and he pushes her bangs up and out of the way so he can have a good look of her, sleepy and sated -- she’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen.Nothing but golden hair and lashes to match with eyes that are deep and worth drowning in. He hooks his thumb under her chin for a moment, tracing the line of her plush lower lip.

“Only considered?” He feigns a frown just to watch her roll her eyes, exasperated with him already and they’ve only been awake for twenty minutes.  
“Would it be better if I accepted your good morning?” Riza asks as he pulls at her lower lip gently, watching the tip of her tongue swipe over his thumb. He grins and raises a brow at her.

“Only if you add the sir.” His grin widens and she rolls her dark eyes.

Riza socks him in the shoulder hard enough that he drops his hand from her chin, “So that’s a no?” He laughs and untangles herself from him, stealing the sheet from the top of the bed and wrapping it around herself. Despite their exchange of good mornings, she keeps modest and pads her way towards the bathroom, keeping herself covered. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” She muses with the sheet tied around her form and he watches her retreat before he rolls himself out of the bed, following after her like a lost puppy with dragging feet and a messy hair. The water starts and he gets to the room just in time to see her drop the sheet. He lets her get in the water first, watches her head tilt back behind the frosted glass. Roy leans back against the counter, his hands folded across his naked chest with his thoughts running rampant.

He watches her lather up and rinse off, dreaming of her in a bigger shower in a home they build together. Or better yet in the home that they’ve achieved when he becomes Fuhrer of Amestris. They’ll have a bigger shower, bigger bed -- a backyard for Hayate, for small feet to run around on free land. The longer he stands in the steam of the room the more he wants that future with her. 

“I’m going to have to start charging for all your staring.” She turns, back to him. Her tattoo is bright under the wash of the water, soap bubbles trail down her spine and she scrubs over her shoulders, over old scars and sighs softly. 

“I could leave.” He says softly but doesn’t move an inch. He watches her glance over her shoulder with a coy smile. 

“You want to leave now?” Riza asks over the sound of the water running through the pipes, her old bathroom is filled with steam and the smell of her soap which he’s come to enjoy when she wears his shirts around the house. He watches her lather up a leg and then the next, bending at the waist and he tries not to groan at the sight of her.

He draws his legs between hers and nearly drowns in the sound she makes as her head falls forward onto the cold tiles. Her cheeks are flushed and her back arches, hips pushing back of their own accord closer to him. Roy’s hands are calloused and rough, drawing over her hips and dragging her in tight. Her back collides with his chest, knocking the air out of him for a moment, plastering her to him like work of art. It’s here he maps out the curve of her muscled thigh. Tracing lines down to the back of her knees, his fingers moving along the lines of water sliding over her skin. 

Riza’s hand flattens over the pale pink tiles of the shower and slide down, elbows shaking. She can barely control her breathing as his hand slips around the front of her and flatten over her belly. He strokes a fire there, thumb brushing lower and lower. Her skin is soft and warm, flush from the heat of the shower. Everything about her is unraveling in the very palm of his hands as he draws his other hand over the back of her neck, pushing away the wet hair and exposing the column of her throat. She turns her golden head to the side, giving him a view of flushed skin as he leans over her shoulder. His lips attack the exposed bit of skin, teeth scraping along the soft pulse point just below her earlobe, “Captain,” He breathes out against her flesh and the sound of his voice draws a shiver down her spine. 

His touch is burning and electric all in single strokes. He traces down over the water lines, follows them into the curves of her hips, enjoying the way her lips part and graze the icy tiles, “Roy.” She warns him softly. Her threat is empty and he knows it. 

Roy smiles into her neck and presses his chest into her back, and he sucks at the skin he knows will be covered come morning. A moan draws from her throat and she lets her head fall back as his fingers make their way back up her thighs, worshipping them. The water washing over them is still hot, filling the small room with steam. Riza’s head falls back against his shoulder and he cradles her there with his lips catching onto the soft flesh of her earlobe. 

“Tell me what you want,” He pleads against the shell of her ear, losing himself in the feel of her. Riza bravely smirks into the steam, eyes closed as her hands trace along the tiles -- palms smearing the condensation away. 

“And take away from your fun?” She asks, voice low and throaty as she lays her weight on him knowing he can handle it. He tightens his hold on her thighs and bravely slips them up nudging her legs a little further apart.

“You’re right Captain,” He laughs softly against her, warm breath tickling her ear as she shivers. He is all boyish charm and a devil’s smile, dark eyes and talented fingers. His lips graze her ear and he pulls her close enough for a playful rock of his hips, hard cock brushing against her warm flesh. Roy listens to the gasp that leaves her and drags a hand up between her thighs, thumb pressing over her wet folds, “I’d much rather watch you come undone.” 

They lose precious time in the shower, he leaves her gasping and she leaves him weak in the knees with claw marks down his chest. He helps her out of the shower, wrapping her up in a towel too big for her slender frame. They dress in silence, she dries her hair while he fixes his belt, watching her run her fingers through her hair, drying it in pieces before pinning it up. The sun filters through her home, it’s almost time for them to leave. While she’s working in the mirror, he draws his hand down in his pocket and pulls out the box that’s been weighing down his jacket for months. He brushes his thumb over the velvet box and toys with it in the palm of his hand. His thumb nail digs in the little hinge of the box and he drops it back into his pocket when she steps into the room, boots echoing along the floor. 

“Ready sir?” She asks softly pulling her jacket on. He watches her for a moment and then his mouth gets away from his thoughts. 

“What if I don’t come around in the middle of the night anymore Captain?” Roy’s voice is tinged with a tone she’s never heard before. He doesn’t sound sad but his words strike a chord with her. She feels a pang of guilt as he makes the confession. Guilt because she doesn’t know what to say, she’s at a loss, he doesn’t want to see her anymore and that is a fact she needs to swallow down. Her heart stutters and she lets her eyes drift shut for a moment, blotting out the morning light before she comes to her senses, enjoying the last little bit time between them. She wants to slow the world, enjoy the last few minutes before they go separate ways into work, pretending they are nothing more than what they military made them to be. 

“It’s to be expected.” Riza nods, the ever perfect soldier that she is gives away nothing. Her features go stoic and stone like. She back to being hardlines and cold stares. 

_Unreadable, unyielding, she is a marble statue._

“No.” 

Her eyes widen. 

“No, I want more than just this.” He shakes his dark head and takes a step in her direction, “More than all of this. Sneaking around and pretending I don’t care, when half of the time I can’t take my eyes off of you.” His voice is low and honest. “You are my world. This job is important but you, you are so much more than I can ever be. Riza you are everything, but I can’t do this without you. I can’t run the country without you by my side.” 

His hand loops around her middle and he draws her in. 

She doesn’t resist. 

She doesn’t take a step back or shove him away. She simply moves in with his pulling, confusion etches across her face and he watches her brows furrow as she processes his words. Slowly picking through them like he’s speaking a whole new language for the first time. “Let us have this Riza,” He pleads now with her. His forehead bumps hers and they’re nose to nose now as he begs and falls apart. He is only ashes whereas she is embers, ready to burn and build him back up to be the man the country needs him to be. 

“Let you have what? Me? As if that was ever a choice…” She shakes her head and something in his chest twists with a sharp pain, “We are not a choice in this lifetime.” 

_Maybe in another life --_ Roy thinks, hopes, and prays, but he’s too impatient to wait on another lifetime for the chance of finding her again. His fingers dig down into her back, knuckles going bloodless and he shakes his dark head, “I take this promotion and you can step down to help me run all of Amestris.” He breathes out the words, lips grazing hers as he talks. He’s desperate to kiss her again, but he also wants to know what she’ll say next or if she’ll say anything at all with his hands on her. 

“Step down? Leave the military?” She fumbles for the words and it’s the first time in a long time he’s heard her stutter, her marble facade begins to slip and break free. He gets a glimpse of the real her, the one he remembers from all those years ago in her father’s home.

“Not right away, not if you don’t want.” 

“And if I don’t want?” Her voice fades and he pulls his hand away from her back and slips it into his pocket. He contemplates pulling out the box now and ruining the surprise, ruining all his hard work, “If I don’t want to leave then what do we become?”

_A memory. A dream. A comforting after thought..._

“Then I suppose we become our dream. We become a better Amestris.” 

She nods and he drops the box back inside of his coat. 

“I can live with that.”

His heart twists in his chest and he nods to her, “Anything you want.” 

Roy’s words linger in the air and hangs between them. He contemplates reaching a hand up and brushing her bangs back, begging her for one final kiss, one final taste of her. The clock in the hall chimes and breaks the spell. 

“We’re going to be late.” She breaks the silence and he leans in pressing a kiss to her forehead. It’s all he can give her before leaving her front door, stepping down the concrete path, leaving behind the woman he loves.


End file.
